


If This Isn’t Love

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Full House Stories/Crossovers [14]
Category: Full House (US)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drama, Family, Gen, Homecoming Dance, Love, Meet the Family, Wordcount: Over 10.000
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie finds a date for her first Homecoming dance with someone who is so not her type. Types may be overrated, though. Will her family be able to accept her dating him? Will she be able to date him without drama?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Jake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> OK. My friend [Ihavealife2uknow](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/902892/Ihavealife2uknow) was more than happy to let me post this story, called [If This Isn't Love](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7055481/1/If-This-Isnt-Love), on here. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Jeff Franklin owns Full House. My friend on FanFiction.Net owns the story If This Isn't Love. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

It was the day before the Homecoming dance at her new high school and Stephanie was feeling a little down about it, because all her friends had dates, except her. The thought of not going crossed her mind, but her oldest sister, Donna Jo, also known as DJ, talked her out of it with a story about not having a date to her Freshman Homecoming dance and still having the time of her life. It wasn't enough to make her feel better about not having a date, but it was enough to convince her to go and at least try to enjoy herself.

She was in the high school cafeteria, twirling her spaghetti with her fork, listening to her friends brag about what they were wearing and the boys they were bringing. Stephanie was listening, but hardly contributing to the conversation. Her best friend, Gia Mahan, was bringing one of the most popular boys from the 10th grade, Michael Miller. He was on the football team, and, according to Gia, had the most incredible curly brown hair and green eyes. Her two new friends, which she met her first week of high school -- Natalie and Emily -- were bringing two boys from their own grade, both in their own rock band called "The Misfit Niners". Stephanie thought that was a rather silly name for a band, since they wouldn't be freshman forever, but she didn't bother letting her friends know that.

Their lead singer Jake Mitchell had a huge crush on Stephanie, but Stephanie had no idea who he was. He had blonde short hair but always wore a beanie, wore tons of band t-shirts and black shorts with chains off them; he had two piercing on his earlobes and one on his lip, and wore a dog chain as a necklace. He wasn't quite Stephanie's type, but Emily didn't care. She told the band ahead of time to come join them so he could get to know Stephanie.

The band came and sat with Stephanie and her friends. Emily's boyfriend Max and Natalie's boyfriend Oscar went and sat by them. Jake sat beside Stephanie which made Stephanie a little uncomfortable.

"Spaghetti in a storage container. Hate the food here too, I assume?" Jake asked.

"Or I just really like spaghetti," Stephanie answered.

Jake could tell by Stephanie's body language that she didn't have much to say to him so he had to come up with something to start up a conversation.

"So Emily told me your uncle is a musician?" Jake asked.

"Yes, he plays music here and there whenever he isn't busy with managing the Smash Club or all the other things in life that keep him busy," Stephanie answered.

"Whoa, wait a minute. Your uncle owns the Smash Club? We just performed there two weeks ago!" Jake said, very impressed.

"No kidding? That's cool! Did my uncle offer his words of wisdom like he does with everybody who plays there?" Stephanie wondered.

"He just told me I need a hair-cut," Max said.

"I know this is a little early, since we just met and all, but the Homecoming dance is tomorrow, and I was hoping you'd go with me?" Jake asked.

Stephanie hesitated for a moment before she gave him an answer. She didn't want to be alone, but this guy wasn't exactly her type. She didn't want to make him feel bad, though, since he asked in front of all of his friends, and Stephanie's. After mentally comparing pros and cons she gave her answer.

"… sure, why not? It'll be fun," Stephanie replied.

"Awesome! Write down your address and phone number, and I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7:30." Jake said.

Stephanie pulled out her binder, which was covered in little heart stickers, and ripped out a piece of paper. She wrote her name and information and handed it to him.

"Thanks." Jake smiled. "See you tomorrow, then. You'll have fun, I promise."

Stephanie smiled at him, and then got up from the lunch table to head to her next class.

When Stephanie got home, Jesse and DJ were sitting on the couch organizing pictures of Nicky and Alex for a scrapbook they were making Becky as a surprise.

"Great news, guys! I found a date to the dance!" Stephanie announced.

"That's great, Steph! What's he like?" DJ asked.

"Actually, Uncle Jesse has met him before. He's in the band 'The Misfit Niners'," Stephanie said.

"Not the one with the long, tangled hair, I hope?" Jesse asked.

"No, no. That's Max. He dates Emily. I'm going to the dance with Jake, the one who wears the beanie all the time," Stephanie answered.

"Just be careful tomorrow night. I'm sure he's a nice guy, but he's definently got an edge to him. If he tries to get you to do anything you know is wrong, just say no. Plus, be sure to call home, and one of us will come get you," Jesse advised.

"I'm sure he's not that bad, Uncle Jesse. I hardly know the guy. Now Viper had an edge on the outside, but he wasn't as bad as the family thought. Besides, I'm best friends with Gia," Stephanie explained. Jesse blinked as he remembered Viper, and knew Stephanie had a point there.

"You're getting to the age where you'll have to be cautious of all teenage boys, Steph. I hate to tell you that but it's true," DJ said.

"Okay, I'll be cautious. You guys don't have to worry, though; he's not really my type. We're just going to the dance because our friends are going together and we won't be alone," Stephanie explained.

"Good. So, have you picked out a dress yet?" DJ asked.

"Not yet. I spent a lot of time debating whether or not I was going that I didn't have time to think about a dress." Stephanie answered.

"Okay, go get the money from dad. I know a nice dress store by the mall that sells the best dresses," DJ said.

"Thanks, sis! Be right back," Stephanie said.

DJ drove Stephanie to a small local dress store where she picked out her prom dress her senior year. While it wasn't cheap, it had some beautiful dresses. DJ and Stephanie flipped through a bunch of dresses until DJ found the perfect one that Stephanie agreed with. It was a light blue dress with silver jewels along the side that went slightly above Stephanie's knees. Stephanie went into the dressing room to try it on.

"How does it look on me?" Stephanie wondered.

"Steph, you look gorgeous! This is defiently the dress," DJ exclaimed.

"Oh, Dad isn't going to like this," Stephanie said, cringing at the price tag.

"He'll appreciate it once he sees you in it," DJ replied.

"I just hope Dad doesn't embarrass me when Jake comes to pick me up," Stephanie said.

"This is Dad you're talking about. Of course he's going to be embarrassing -- especially if your date is like Viper," DJ said honestly.

"Yeah, you're right." Stephanie sighed.

"Well, we got the dress. Let's check out and go meet Kimmy and Duane for ice cream," DJ said.

"Lucky for you, I'm craving ice cream enough to see Gibbler to get it," Stephanie joked.


	2. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie goes to the dance with Jake, and finds out that he has the same bad habit that her friend Gia once had until she became friends with Stephanie...

The night of Stephanie's dance first homecoming dance came and she was really excited. Becky and DJ joined Stephanie in her room to help Stephanie with her hair. DJ and Steve moved out a few months ago to an apartment around the block from the Tanner home, which meant Stephanie was next in line for her own room.

"So what are your plans for tonight, Deej?" Stephanie asked.

"Probably going to watch Breakfast Club with Michelle. If you want, I can swing by and pick you up from the dance. Steve won't be home from work until late, so I wouldn't mind hanging out here until then," DJ offered.

"Thanks. That'd be great," Stephanie accepted.

"It's no problem. I hate being in the apartment alone at night. I think the place is haunted," DJ admitted.

"If the place were ever haunted, Gibbler's face would have scared the ghosts away. It's your refrigerator; it was making weird sounds when I stayed the night last weekend," Stephanie said.

"It can't be the refrigerator. That's the one appliance in the house Steve checks on a daily basis to make sure it runs correctly," DJ replied.

"Steve's slacking then. I bet you 20 dollars if you called a repairman out, they'd tell you it's the refrigerator," Stephanie said with confidence.

"Well, money is a bit tight. So how about I call the repairman, and if there is something wrong with the refrigerator, you get the satisfaction of knowing you were right?" DJ counter offered.

"Works for me," Stephanie smiled.

"I'm almost done curling your hair. Don't move your neck or your going to…" Becky said.

"Ow!" Stephanie yelled after feeling the burn of the curling iron on her neck.

"Get burned," Becky cringed while finishing the sentence.

After Becky finished, Stephanie came downstairs to find the rest of the family sitting on the couch. Danny had his camera pulled out taking pictures as Stephanie made her way down the steps. Everyone was in awe about how beautiful she looked.

"You look gorgeous, honey. I can't believe you're on your way to your first high school dance," Danny smiled, amazed at how grown-up his daughter was.

"Thanks, dad," Stephanie smiled back at him.

The doorbell rang and Michelle went to answer it. Jake arrived, beanie and peircings included. The only different was he wore a tux instead of his day clothes, but he still managed to keep his edgy look. The smiles on the family's face faded to a look of shock and worry.

"Guys, this is my date Jake. He's in Emily's and Natalie's boyfriend's band," Stephanie introduced.

"What's up?" Jake asked. He stuck his hands in his pockets and greeted the family.

"Hey kid! Has anyone ever told you that you look like Mushmouth from Fat Albert?" Kimmy insulted.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look like a damn peacock with all them feathers on your shirt?" Jake insulted back.

"Rude **and** insulting! Blondie found a keeper!" Kimmy exclaimed.

"Deej, we better get going or else we're going to be late." Stephanie said, signaling DJ that they were ready to get out of there quickly.

"Ye.. yeah okay. Let me grab my keys," DJ stuttered, trying to gather her thoughts after the shock of meeting Jake.

"I'm coming too! This kid and I could be great friends," Kimmy smiled wrapping her arm around Jake and forcing him outside. Jake looked at Stephanie with a scared look on his face as he walked out the door.

"Steph, I don't know if I feel comfortable letting you go out with him," Danny said.

"It's just one dance, dad. We're not going to date. We'll be with a group of friends the whole time at the dance so you have nothing to worry about," Stephanie tried convincing him.

"Okay. I trust that you'll use good judgement. Remember, if you need to call home," Danny said.

"I will." Stephanie waved as she walked out the door to save Jake from Kimmy.

Stephanie and Jake arrived at the dance to find everybody else in the group already there.

"Tanner! Mitchell! What took you so long?" Gia asked.

"You know my family, put two and two together." Stephanie answered.

"Oh, right. Come join us, this song is amazing!" Gia said.

"You join the girls. I'll sit this one out, I'm not much of a dancer." Jake insisted.

"Okay. I'll be right back after this song's over," Stephanie said.

Stephanie went and joined Gia, Emily and Natalie to dance to the new hit song "Ooh Aah (Just A Little Bit)" by Gina G.

"How do you like him so far, Stephanie?" Emily asked.

"He's okay. I think me and him could be friends." Stephanie answered.

"Friends?" Emily responded, disappointed.

"Steph, if you date him then we'd all be dating the members of the band," Natalie said.

"I can't see myself dating him. Now that guy over there I could see myself dating," Stephanie said looking over at a brunette guy who was dancing with his girlfriend.

"He really likes you. He told me so," Emily said.

"Why would he like me? We are two totally different people," Stephanie wondered.

"I'm not sure. You'll have to find that one out for yourself," Emily replied.

The song stopped, and the girls went back to their dates.

"You have some nice dance moves. I'm impressed," Jake complimented.

"Thanks. I've been a dancer since I was three. DJ and I were watching MTV with our mom one day, and the first thing that struck me was the dance choreography. My mom then signed me up for dance classes, and it was my passion up until recently," Stephanie explained.

"You quit? Why?" Jake wondered.

"Life sort of took over and I lost interest. With homework, maintaining a social life, living in a household where a babysitter is constantly needed plus having an aunt and uncle who are considering having another newborn keeps you busy," Stephanie answered.

"Oh. I noticed I didn't get to meet your mom." Jake said.

"That's because she died when I was 5," Stephanie replied with a little sadness in her voice. She hated having to keep explain to people her mom was dead, because it just opened up old wounds.

"I'm sorry. I know what that's like. My dad died when I was 7," Jake apologized.

"I'm sorry. If you don't mind me asking, how did your dad die?" Stephanie asked.

"Cancer. He developed lung cancer. And your mom?" Jake responded.

"Car accident. A drunk driver hit her. That's why my uncle and dad's friend Joey live with us. They came and helped out afterwards. We became so close from it, and nine years later they still live with us."

Oscar came and interrupted their conversation.

"Hey, do either of you have a smoke? I forgot mine at home," Oscar desperately said.

"Yeah, let's go across the street. I could use a smoke myself," Jake answered.

Natalie, Emily, Max, Gia and Michael all came up and joined the group.

"We're going out for a smoke. You guys want to tag along?" Oscar asked.

"Sure," Michael and Max said.

The girls hesitated for a second, then nodded their heads yes.

"What about you, Stephanie? Do you smoke?" Oscar asked.

"I can honestly say I don't, and I never will, either," Stephanie said, remembering the time Gia tried pressuring her to smoke. Gia also remembered this, and was about to tell Oscar that she was staying with Stephanie, but then stopped herself.

"Oh, okay. Well, you can still come with us if you want," Oscar said.

"No, it's fine. I'll stay in here," Stephanie replied.

"Okay, we'll be back," Jake said to Stephanie as the group then turned and headed outside.

Stephanie was angry. She knew the girls didn't want to smoke, and they just didn't want to stand up to their boyfriends. Gia, of all people, should have known better, since she had been a smoker until Stephanie came along and changed her for the better. She was even more irritated at the fact that Jake's father died from lung cancer, yet he was a smoker. All of a sudden the dance didn't seem so fun anymore.

She walked over to the payphone across the hall and took the 40 cents needed to make a call out of her purse and put it in the phone. She knew her friends would be mad she just disappeared on them, but she didn't care; she was ready to go.

"I'm ready to come home now," Stephanie said once DJ picked up the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is appreciated, of course. :)


	3. Space Jam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie goes with Jake to his house...

Stephanie woke up the next morning feeling very thankful that it was a Saturday. After a night of rest, she woke up seeing things in a new perspective, and felt a little embarrassed about how she handled the situation. She was still pretty angry at Gia, as Gia had promised Stephanie she would never smoke again as long as she lived, but she couldn't help but feel bad leaving them wondering where she went and leaving Jake to find his own ride home.

After taking her morning shower and putting on her makeup, she was pretty much left with nothing else to do. Her typical Saturday usually involved a sleepover with Gia or a trip to the mall to spend the allowance she received every Friday. Ever since they met Natalie and Emily, their Saturdays became more about the four of them instead of just Stephanie and Gia, which sometimes made her miss the old days when it was just the two of them.

Somehow, she knew this Saturday would be spent at home after the way she just left without saying a word yesterday.

She went into the kitchen to fix herself a bowl of Cocoa Puffs, her favorite cereal. Joey was at the table reading the morning newspaper in his robe, pajama pants and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle slippers.

"Hey, Joey! Save the advice columns for me, will you, please?" Stephanie requested. She always got a thrill out of reading those.

"Sure thing. Be sure to wear red and white when you and Gia hang out. The first Red Wings game of the season is on tonight," Joey replied.

Red Wings games had been a tradition among Joey and the girls since Joey had moved in. Danny and Jesse never really appreciated the sport in the same way Joey did and the first game that aired after he had moved in DJ and Stephanie watched it with him, which eventually turned into a yearly thing.

"I'll probably be wearing my jersey sitting on the sofa with you and the rest of the family. Last night didn't go so well," Stephanie said, sitting down at the table with her cereal.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Steph. What happened?" Joey asked.

"It started out okay. Jake wouldn't dance so he sat while I danced with the girls, then I'd sit out and we'd talk and get to know each other. He wondered why he didn't meet Mom, and I explained that she died, and he told me that his father died of lung cancer. Well, while we were talking, one of the other band members came over and asked if we had a cigarette. That's when I found out Jake smokes. The whole group went outside to smoke while I waited inside alone, including Gia and my other friends who don't even smoke, and I was so mad that I had DJ come get me and bring me home without telling them. I feel kind of bad about it now," Stephanie explained.

"Oh." Joey understood. "It sounds like you both owe each other apologies. I'm sure it'll all work out in the end. I'm very proud of you for not going out there to join your friends, though. I know how hard it is not to go with the crowd. You did the right thing."

"Thanks," Stephanie said. "I can't understand why Jake would smoke after his father died from lung cancer though. I can not ever imagine drinking and driving after mom died, and I never will do those things either."

"Good for you, Steph. People smoke for different reasons. Some start because of peer pressure, some start because of emotional pain. Whatever the reason is, maybe he could use a good friend in his life. Look at the influence you had on Gia," Joey advised. "You have a good influence on her, of course."

"Maybe," Stephanie considered.

As Stephanie finished her breakfast and put the dishes away, Becky came in.

"Steph, Jake's in the living room," Becky said.

Stephanie took a deep breath and walked into the living room to greet Jake, who was on the couch talking to Michelle.

"Michelle, could you please go in another room? Jake and I need to talk," Stephanie said.

"Why? It's my house too," Michelle replied.

"Because I'm your older sister, and I know where you sleep!" Stephanie replied in an irritated tone, but instantly regretted it.

Michelle took that as her cue to go, and exited into the kitchen.

"I owe you an explanation, don't I?" Stephanie asked.

"Kind of, yeah. Did I do something wrong?" Jake wondered.

"I was mad about the smoking. Gia had a smoking problem when I met her and I helped her overcome it. Not to mention I don't understand why you would smoke after you lost your father to lung cancer. After the way I lost my mother, I made a vow that I'd never get behind the wheel of a vehicle and drive drunk," Stephanie explained.

"It's just the way it is, Stephanie. You may never smoke or drink, and that's great, but I choose to because I enjoy it. I hope the fact that I smoke doesn't make you not want to hang out with me because you're someone I'd like to get to know better," Jake replied.

"We can be friends," Stephanie smiled. "I hope you found a ride home okay last night."

"Oscar's mom brought me home. She takes me places all the time; it wasn't a big deal," Jake assured her.

"I'm glad it worked out," Stephanie replied.

"You know though, since the dance didn't last long and you did ditch me, I'd say you owe me a hangout," Jake said.

"I guess I do," Stephanie smiled. "Let me go get my shoes and purse."

As Stephanie ran upstairs, Jake pulled out a cigarette and lighter, lit the cigarette, and relaxed on the couch. Danny came in the front door in a tracksuit after running two miles. He was out of breath and quickly noticed Jake smoking on his couch.

"Excuse me, Jake. In case you haven't noticed, this is a smoke-free home," Danny said, still trying to catch his breath.

"My fault. Sorry, Danny," Jake said, and then walked past him and went to the porch where he threw the cigarette on the ground and stomped on it.

"It's Mr. Tanner," Danny said annoyed. "Where's Stephanie?"

"Upstairs. She's putting on her shoes," Jake answered.

"Thanks. Be right back," Danny replied. He forced a grin and went upstairs to Stephanie's room.

Stephanie was sitting on her bed putting on her shoes when Danny knocked and opened the door.

"I couldn't help but notice Jake openly smoking a cigarette on our couch," Danny said.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to tell him he can't smoke inside the house. I'll tell him when I get downstairs," Stephanie apologized.

"Oh, you don't have to. I already told him so I could save you the trouble," Danny assured her.

"Thanks, Dad," Stephanie replied.

"By the way, where are you guys heading off to?" Danny asked, now sounding curious.

"I don't know yet. Probably the mall or the movies. I'm letting him choose," Stephanie answered.

"I seem to remember you saying you probably would never see him after the dance," Danny recalled.

"I know, but we decided we're going to be friends," Stephanie said.

"Just friends, right?" Danny asked.

"Yes, dad," Stephanie smiled.

"As long as he's not a bad influence on you, then I'm okay with you guys being friends," Danny said.

"He won't be," Stephanie replied. "I have to get going. I'll make sure I'm home around dinner time."

"Okay honey. Have fun." Danny smiled.

Stephanie came downstairs to find her cousins, Nicky and Alex, boring Jake to death with a puppet show Michelle had helped them create.

"Guys, Jake and I have to get going. We'll watch your puppet show some other time," Stephanie said.

"But we haven't even gotten to the good part!" Alex protested.

"I'm sorry but we really have to get going." Stephanie replied. "Why don't you guys go upstairs and show Uncle Danny?"

"Fine. Come on, Nicky," Alex pouted as he and Nicky grabbed their puppets and walked upstairs.

"Thank you," Jake whispered to Stephanie as they walked out the door.

Once they got outside, Stephanie had no ideas of what they could do, so she left it up to Jake, who luckily had an idea.

The two of them walked to Jake's house which wasn't nearly as clean as the Tanner home. There were fast food bags, a few empty bottles of alcohol and random trash scattered across the floor and Stephanie kind of liked it. It was quite disgusting, but Stephanie sometimes envied her friends whose parents allowed things to get a little messy once in a while. Jake took her into the garage which was designed into a bedroom, similar to how Joey's was when she was five years old.

"This is my music studio, a.k.a my bedroom," Jake said.

"I like it." Stephanie looked around, admiring the band posters hanging on the walls. Most of them were rock bands she had never heard of, but he had some posters of her favorite band Green Day.

"You like Green Day too? I totally fell in love with their music after borrowing the CD from Kimmy," Stephanie remarked.

"Yeah, they aren't my favorite, but they're cool. My favorite band of all time is probably Led Zeppelin," Jake replied.

Stephanie nodded, unaware of who Led Zeppelin was. Stephanie took a seat on the bed still taking notice of everything around her. She looked to her left and noticed a liquor cabinet.

"You have a liquor cabinet in your bedroom?" Stephanie asked, surprised.

"Oh, yeah. There isn't anything in it, though. It's mainly there for decoration, but occasionally I put stuff in it. Do you want to watch a movie?" Jake asked.

"Sure, what do you want to watch?" Stephanie replied.

"How about Space Jam? I own that on VHS," Jake asked.

"Yeah, that's a good movie," Stephanie answered.

"Oh, you've seen it already?" Jake asked.

"Joey does the voice of every character from Looney Tunes, it'd be a crime in my house if we haven't seen it." Stephanie cracked a smile.

"Really? I've wanted to do Daffy Duck for the longest time, and I can never come close," Jake said.

"Talk to Joey; he can do it perfectly. It might take a while to learn though; if I recall correctly, it took my little sister Michelle eight years to learn how to do the Tasmanian Devil," Stephanie replied.

"Did you pick up on any voices?" Jake asked.

"I can do most of the voices from Wizard Of Oz because Joey would do them all the time for me, but that's pretty much it," Stephanie answered.

"Can you do one for me?" Jake asked.

"Shucks, folks, I'm speechless. Ha ha!" Stephanie said in her best Cowardly Lion impression, quoting a line she remembered from the movie.

"Wow, that was good!" Jake said as he put the movie in the VHS player and sat on the bed with Stephanie.

Jake and Stephanie continued watching the movie and Stephanie couldn't help but think about all the things the two of them had in common so far.

"So who's your favorite Looney Tunes character?" Stephanie asked.

"Daffy. Let me guess, yours is Tweety?" Jake replied.

"Yes! How did you know?" Stephanie wondered.

"Most girls like Tweety and you are kind of a girly girl." Jake smiled, keeping his eyes on the movie.

"No, I'm not," Stephanie argued playfully.

"Prove it," Jake said.

"How?" Stephanie asked.

"See the cooler next to the liquor cabinet? Open it and grab two cans of soda. We're having a burping contest." Jake said.

"A burping contest?" Stephanie said, a little grossed out.

"Well, yes. Unless you're too much of a girly girl," Jake challenged her.

"Fine." Stephanie got up and grabbed two cans of Mountain Dew.

"Alright, I assume you've never done this before, so here's what we do. We take a big sip of soda, then burp. Whoever lets out the loudest one wins," Jake explained.

"I know what a burping contest is." Stephanie said. "Ready? 1, 2, 3.…"

Both of them took a huge sip and then burped. Stephanie hardly made a noise while Jake made one loud enough for anyone in the other room to hear.

"Okay, you got me there. Burping really isn't my thing," Stephanie admitted.

"I have to give you credit, though; most girls would be too grossed out to give it a shot. At least you did your best," Jake said. "Gia, Natalie and Emily wouldn't have even tried it."

"Probably not," Stephanie agreed.

The two of them finished off the movie and Stephanie was starting to get a little hungry. She looked down at her watch and it was getting close to the time she had to be home for dinner.

"I'm afraid I have to get going, I have to be home for dinner," Stephanie said.

"Oh okay. Can I walk you home?" Jake asked.

"Yeah that'd be nice." Stephanie smiled.

As the two of them walked back to Stephanie's, they continued joking about how the other girls would react to a burping contest and other gross situations. It was an odd conversation, one Stephanie never imagined she'd have with any guy, but she enjoyed it regardless. She was happy to have found a friend who she could talk about the girls to, because she could never talked to any of the girls about each other without the other finding out.

When they arrived at the house, Stephanie was a little sad to say goodbye, but she knew she had to.

"I had a blast with you today, Stephanie. I hope we can hang out like this again soon," Jake said.

"Me too. We'll definitely have to do it again sometime." Stephanie smiled.

"Yeah. Well, have a good night, and enjoy the Red Wings game," Jake said.

"How did you know I'm going to be watching the game tonight?" Stephanie asked.

"The pin on your shirt gave it away," Jake smiled.

"Oh. You have a good night too," Stephanie replied.

Stephanie walked inside the house and Jake walked off the property with both of them wearing smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


	4. A Little Twister, A Little Drag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie, Jake, Gia and the others play Twister and then spice things up a little in their own way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter of "If This Isn't Love". :)

Monday arrived quicker than Stephanie hoped it would. None of the girls called her on Sunday, which either meant they were mad at her, or something was going on. However, she talked to Jake for about an hour on the phone, and he managed to keep her laughing.

When she arrived at school, she didn't bother looking for anybody. Instead, she went straight to her locker and pulled out the books she would need for her morning class and closed her locker. That was when she noticed Gia walking up to her.

Both of them stood there silent for a minute, unsure of what to say. Then they both found something.

"I'm sorry," Stephanie and Gia said in unison.

"Don't be. **I'm** the one who acted like an idiot to impress a boy. Michael and I broke up at the dance," Gia said.

"What? You guys seemed so happy. What happened?" Stephanie asked in a shocked tone.

"He's not over his ex. After you left I went into the bathroom and when I came out he was dancing with her. I told him to make a choice and he chose her," Gia explained.

"I'm so sorry. That must be why I didn't hear from you yesterday. I felt bad afterwards. What about Emily and Natalie? Are they mad at me as well?" Stephanie asked.

"We were all a little worried because we didn't know where you disappeared to, but when Christina from math class told us she saw you get in a red car with a blonde short-haired girl, we knew it was DJ. Emily's brother drove by and saw them smoking. So he tattled on them and now they aren't allowed to attend any more school dances this year," Gia answered.

"Wow. Sounds like you guys had a terrible weekend," Stephanie said.

"Yeah, but enough about us. How was yours?" Gia asked.

"Well, Sunday was boring. DJ, Steve and I helped Uncle Jesse clean out the storage area at the Smash Club and I got ten dollars for it. On Saturday, Jake stopped by to find out what was up with me leaving the dance and we ended up hanging out at his house for a few hours," Stephanie answered.

"Oh my goodness! You went to his house? Steph, you have to give me details!" Gia exclaimed, causing a few girls to look at her funny.

"Calm down, Gia!" Stephanie shushed her. "It wasn't anything to brag about. We just watched a movie, nothing romantic. We're just friends."

"Well, which movie was it?" Gia asked.

"Space Jam," Stephanie answered.

"Ew. Maybe you guys are just friends," Gia said.

"Yes, we are. I have to get going. The bell's about to ring and my class is on the other side of the building. See you at lunch time," Stephanie replied.

Stephanie took off to her first class of the day, which was drama. She passed by Jake who was with his buds. Jake noticed Stephanie and ran to catch up to her.

"Hey! What class are you heading to?" Jake asked.

"Drama, all the way upstairs," Stephanie answered.

"Mind if I walk you there?" Jake asked.

"Not at all. I don't want to make you late though," Stephanie replied.

"I'm used to that, of course. I've been late for first period every day so far. My teacher won't be surprised," Jake said. "So I was wondering, the guys and I are going to McDonalds for lunch and wanted to know if you guys wanted to tag along. Our friend Chris is driving us in his van, and there is enough from for you guys if you want to come."

"I would, but I don't get in a car with people I don't know. I'm sorry," Stephanie apologized.

"It's cool. Want to meet up after school then?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, sounds good. I have to go home first to get permission but it shouldn't be a problem," Stephanie answered.

"Okay. I was thinking about having the group over at my place," Jake said.

"Perfect," said Stephanie as the bell rang. "Well, I have to head in now. I'll call you around 3:30."

Stephanie felt a little bad about not going with Jake to McDonalds, since the school had off-campus lunch privileges, and it was perfectly okay as long as she was back in time. But after Gia's car accident a year and a half ago, she felt she had learned her lesson about getting in cars with strangers.

After school ended she went home to get permission to go to his house. The only adult home was Becky, and she said as long as she was home by dinner time, it would be fine. She ran upstairs to call Jake, who gave her the okay to come over.

When she got there all her friends were already there. The two couples, Max and Emily, and Natalie and Oscar, were hogging the bed and acting all lovey dovey. Gia was in a chair that was big enough for two people and Jake was in a chair seated for one. Her only options were sharing the chair with Gia or the floor, so she joined Gia in the chair.

"Stephanie Tanner, nice of you to join us," Oscar said, sipping on a wine cooler. "Is me drinking this okay with you?"

"Whatever suits you," Stephanie replied, trying not to take offense to his sarcasm.

"I'm thinking we should play a game. Who here knows how to play poker?" Jake asked.

"Me," everyone said in unison.

"Alright, I'll play. We need to make this interesting though. So I suggest that instead of money, the winner has to pick something wild and outrageous for the losers to do," Oscar said.

Everyone nodded yes, except for Stephanie, who thought about it before she agreed to it. But it sounded like fun, so she accepted.

Natalie dealt the cards to everybody and they proceeded to play. Stephanie's hand sucked, all she had was a pair of fours. Once the hand was over and everyone revealed their cards, Emily was the winner with a full house. She thought for a few moments before she decided the girls had to dress up as men and the boys had to dress up as women and go into the local grocery store down the street and buy a pack of condoms. The guys went into Jake's mom's closet and grabbed clothes because the girls didn't feel comfortable letting the guys wear theirs while Jake let them wear some of his old clothes he didn't wear anymore. Stephanie and Gia had makeup in their purse, so the girls did the guys makeup while the guys painted on moustaches and beards for the girls. Jake really wanted this on video camera so he handed Emily the camera.

They walked down to the store and decided they should go in male and female, two at a time. Gia and Max went in first and got the weird reactions they were expecting. Natalie and Oscar got the same, except some guy thought Oscar really was a woman and asked for his number. When it was Stephanie's and Jake's turn, Stephanie was shocked to find Mrs. Caruthers in the check out line behind her.

"Maybe it's a good thing Joey and I never worked out," Ms. Caruthers said. She looked at Stephanie like she lost her mind.

Stephanie hurried up and checked out, and her and Jake ran out of the store laughing.

"Who was that?" Jake asked, with Emily still filming it.

"That's Ms. Caruthers. She works on the PTA at Michelle's school. She has a huge thing for Joey," Stephanie answered.

"You should've hit on her, Steph. That would have been hilarious," Max said.

"No way," Stephanie said, glaring at Max. 

He instantly knew she was serious, and then said, "Oh, OK."

"Be right back, I have to make my move," Natalie said, running back in to catch Mrs. Caruthers.

Before Stephanie could do anything to stop her, she was already inside the store.

"Hey there, beautiful. I couldn't help but notice you looking at me. Do you like what you see?" Natalie asked.

"There's only one guy for me out there in this world, and that is Joseph Gladstone. Oh, and Brad Pitt," Mrs. Caruthers answered.

Natalie found a receipt someone threw on the floor and then grabbed a pen from a bunch of fancy pens that were being sold at the register and wrote down a fake name and number.

"Call me," Natalie winked, and then ran out of the store.

The gang ran back into the house, and Stephanie decided she had enough of that game. She would be lucky if Ms. Caruthers didn't tell Joey at the next PTA meeting. She didn't want to come off as lame though so she looked around for ideas for another game the gang could play. She noticed a few board games; Monopoly, Scrabble and Twister. Monopoly was too long, Scrabble was too dull which left Twister.

"Hey guys, do you want to play Twister? I see Jake owns the game," Stephanie asked.

"Wow, good idea, Stephanie," Oscar said. "I'm in."

"Sure," The rest of them agreed.

Little did Stephanie know the girls' intentions on playing the game were to get Stephanie and Jake to touch so it would bring them one step closer to making the first move.

Unfortunately, the plan failed, and Stephanie ended up mostly touching Gia. Natalie, Emily and Gia all had the same idea in mind; they needed to come up with a plan to get Stephanie to realize there was more than a friendship there.

"She's completely clueless," Emily whispered to Gia.

"She's got to go home in fifteen minutes. We'll leave then and you and Nat can come to my house for a little bit so we can come up with a plan," Gia whispered.

Emily winked at Gia to let her know it was okay and for the remaining time, the gang sat around and talked about their classes for the remainder of the time.

"Steph, it's 6:40," Gia said, knowing Stephanie's usual time she had to be home was 7 o'clock on a weekday.

"Oh! Thanks for reminding me, Gia. Sorry guys, but I have to get going. I had a ton of fun, though," Stephanie smiled.

"So did we," Jake replied.

The girls gave her a hug goodbye, and the guys waved. The girls said their goodbyes to the guys and took off.

"Are we right to come up with a plan to get them together? I mean, shouldn't they figure it all out themselves?" Natalie wondered.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Emily replied.

"You guys, I got it. Stephanie and I were writing notes in French class and she mentioned they both like the band Green Day. The radio station Q 105.7 is giving away two free Green Day tickets to the ninth caller tonight at 9 o'clock. If we all call in on different phone lines we might have a chance at winning them for those two," Gia said.

"Okay… question. If I win Green Day tickets, why would I just give them away to Stephanie and Jake? I love Green Day too, and, last time I checked, so does Oscar," Natalie asked, looking serious.

"She's my best friend, and I have a good feeling about Jake, so I'm going to try. You do what you want, I guess," Gia replied.

"I'll do it for Stephanie! I'm not a huge fan of the band, and it'll give me a reason not to read Great Expectations for English class," Emily agreed.

"Fiiine," Natalie whined. "If I win these, Stephanie better remember my birthday in March and put in a good word to her uncle about letting me use the club for free."

"Okay. Well, if we're doing this I have to go home and get a start on the book then," Emily said. "I'll keep my radio on and listen for you guys."

"Same here. I'll call you guys 3-way after the contest ends. Bye," Gia said.

"Bye," Emily and Natalie said as the three of them went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated, please. :)


	5. Oui, Oui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tickets to a Green Day concert are acquired by Stephanie's friends, and Stephanie aces her French test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter of If This Isn't Love. :)

The next morning Gia, Emily and Natalie waited by Stephanie's locker for her to arrive. While Gia and Emily were super excited because Natalie was the winner of the tickets, Natalie, however, was less than thrilled.

"I can't believe I'm sacrificing my Green Day tickets. Those two better get married and have a house full of children!" Natalie complained.

"Oh, calm down," Gia said. "Don't you get an allowance? You can still go if you want to."

"Well, yeah," Natalie said. "However, if my allowance is spent on the ticket, how am I going to buy souvenirs? It would be a crime not to have a t-shirt afterwards! It's so not the same!"

Gia rolled her eyes and shook her head.

It was then that Stephanie walked up to her locker. She could instantly sense the excitement on Emily and Gia's faces.

"You two look way too happy for two high schoolers the day of a big French test. Why is that?" Stephanie asked, feeling a little nervous, because she didn't get as much studying done the night before as she had hoped.

"What if I told you Natalie won two tickets to the Green Day concert at the Great American Music Hall and we want you to have them?" Emily asked.

"Really? That'd be awesome! I'm sure DJ would love to see it with me!" Stephanie exclaimed.

Natalie's eyes lit up in anger and she glared at the two girls.

"No, Steph, the other ticket is for Jake," Gia said.

"You see, we sort of promised it to him last night," Emily lied. "We knew he was a fan and we asked him if he wanted it, and he said okay."

"Oh." Stephanie paused. "That's cool, too. So did you guys study for the French test when you got home last night?"

The three of them couldn't believe after hearing the news that she'd be going to the concert with Jake she was still focused on that French test, but that was the Stephanie Tanner they knew and loved.

"A little. The radio contest kept me busy," Natalie answered with a little hostility.

"I know what you mean. I had math homework and a chapter of my book for English to read. Plus Michelle needed my help building a solar system for science, so I was dead tired. I'm sure I won't get anything higher than a B," Stephanie replied.

Emily and Natalie stood there, silent. They never knew what to say when Stephanie would go on a ramble about her grades, because they didn't share the same love for school that she did. Sure, they wanted to pass their classes, but whether or not they got A's or D's didn't matter to them.

Gia, on the other hand, knew what to say because they'd known each other longer — since they met in junior high, of course.

"You'll do fine Steph. You always do," Gia assured her.

It was true. Every time she'd stress out over a test she always ended up doing well regardless, and in most cases wound up getting a grade higher than Gia.

"You're probably right, but just in case, I'm going to go to the library and cram until the bell rings. See you guys later," Stephanie said, and walked away.

"She gets so tense sometimes," Natalie said.

After all their morning classes were done lunch time had come. Gia was lucky enough to find Jake to explain the whole Green Day situation before Stephanie could bring it up to him. Jake agreed it'd be a great way for them to bond and wanted to go. Stephanie noticed Jake and Gia alone at their table talking privately and joined them.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." Stephanie sat down beside Jake.

"Not at all, we we're just discussing the Green Day concert. How would you like to make it a group thing? The concert's in town, so parents shouldn't object, and it'd be fun," Jake asked Stephanie.

"Sure, the more the merrier," Stephanie agreed.

Gia wasn't crazy about the idea, but she knew if Natalie went, then those two wouldn't be alone anyways.

"Yeah, I'll talk to the girls and see what they think. Jake can I talk to you for a second in private?" Gia asked.

Jake got up and followed Gia to a private spot by a vending machine.

"What are you doing? I thought we agreed this would be a great way for you two to bond?" Gia asked.

"It is. I don't want to rush this, and I think her dad would be more comfortable if we were in a group. I get the vibe he's not crazy about me, and I don't want anything bad to happen," Jake said.

"You're right. Stephanie's dad probably wouldn't let her go unless we were in a group. I completely forgot about him," Gia replied.

"Look, Gia, I know what you're trying to do and I appreciate it and all, but let me and Stephanie figure us out. Otherwise, things will just get messy," Jake said.

"Okay, sorry," Gia apologized.

They both walked back over to Stephanie, who was now with the rest of the group eating their lunches.

"Alright gang, so, this Friday night, Stephanie, Jake, Natalie and I are going to the Green Day concert. Are you guys in?" Gia asked.

"Sure," Max, Oscar and Emily said in unison.

"Sweet. We just need a ride now," Gia said.

"DJ can probably take us. I'd have to ask first though," Stephanie suggested.

"If she can't take us, my older sister Sarah will probably do it," Emily said.

"Of course, I still have no money for souvenirs!" Natalie exclaimed.

"Get over the souvenirs already!" Gia replied, really irritated.

"Do you think your dad will let you go, Steph?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, it should be fine. I'll ask him when I get home," Stephanie answered.

"Okay. When you get a chance to ask him, give me a call so I can decide what I'm wearing," Gia replied.

When Stephanie arrived at home, she found her dad in the living room dusting behind the T.V.

"Hey dad, Natalie won me a free ticket to the Green Day concert at the Great American Music Hall this Friday night and I was wondering if I could go?" Stephanie asked.

"Who's all going with you?" Danny asked.

"Gia, Natalie, Oscar, Emily, and Jake," Stephanie answered.

"I think that's a good idea. You can go. By the way, I remember you telling me about your big French test today. How did that go?" Danny asked.

"It was a little tough, but I'm sure I passed. Let's just hope I don't end up living in France for some reason. I wouldn't make it," Stephanie joked.

Danny cracked a smile. "French seems like a pretty challenging language," he said.

"There is one good thing about it, though," Stephanie replied.

"What's that?" Danny asked.

"French boys. We get to go to France next year. Maybe I'll bring home a guy, like DJ did when she went to Spain that one summer," Stephanie answered.

Danny cringed. He remembered all too well how _that_ had turned out.

Stephanie went upstairs to her room, called Gia up and told her the good news. Once she hung up, her phone instantly rang. She picked up and Jake was on the other line.

"Hello?" Stephanie answered.

"Hey. I've been trying to call for a few minutes but your phone line was busy," Jake said.

"Sorry about that. I was telling Gia the good news. My dad gave me permission to go to the concert this Friday," Stephanie replied.

"That's great. I'm really looking forward to it. I kind of wish it were just you and me going, though," Jake said.

"Oh. Why is that?" Stephanie asked.

"I always have a good time with you. When we hung out at my place, it was one of the best days I've had in a long time," Jake answered.

"Me too," Stephanie replied.

Stephanie couldn't deny it. After that day she spent over at Jake's house she couldn't stop smiling when she got home.

"Are you able to come over today? I'm pretty much free to do anything." Jake asked.

"Ye-" Stephanie paused and remembered she had chores and homework to do, and there was no way she'd have time to hang out once those things were done. "I mean, I want to but I can't. I have too much homework and chores to do today."

"Oh, okay. Well, how about tomorrow?" Jake asked.

"Yeah tomorrow would be good," Stephanie answered.

"Great! We can go to the Dairy Queen next to the Smash Club and then come back to my place," Jake said.

"Sounds like a plan," Stephanie replied.

"Okay. Well, I'll let you get to your chores and homework, and I'll see you tomorrow," Jake said.

"Okay, bye," Stephanie said and hung up the phone.

She let herself fall backwards on her bed, looked up at the ceiling, and smiled. Tomorrow was going to be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course... :)


	6. I Hope You Had the Time of Your Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Green Day concert arrives...

The night Stephanie and all her friends were waiting for finally arrived. D.J. was hesitant to agree to be the one driving all of Stephanie's friends to the concert, but she and Steve were going on a double date with Kimmy and Duane in a few days and Stephanie owned a baby blue top D.J. has wanted to borrow for a while, so they compromised.

Stephanie was in her bedroom tying up the lace on the sides of her tank top she had on that revealed bits of her skin.

"There better be a jacket over that top, young lady," D.J. said as she walked in, imitating her father.

"Thanks, mom," Stephanie replied sarcastically. "How do I look?"

"Like you're going to a rock concert," D.J. joked. "You look fine."

"Are you sure? How does my hair look in the back?" Stephanie asked.

"Perfect. I'm sure Jake will love it," D.J. answered.

"What makes you think I'm trying to look perfect for Jake?" Stephanie asked.

"I was 15 once, Steph. I think I can detect when my sister has a crush on a guy," D.J. answered.

"Okay. Maybe I like him a little bit," Stephanie admitted.

"So what's holding you back? He clearly likes you and you guys seem to have become closer," D.J. wondered.

"I don't know," Stephanie stood there fiddling with the string on her tank top not wanting to admit that she was scared.

"Is it his personality?" D.J. continued guessing until she could get a solid answer.

"No it's not that. It's just, what if we dated then something happened and we broke up? This friendship we developed would be over," Stephanie admitted.

"Sometimes it can damage a friendship, but think of what could happen if you guys didn't break up. Sometimes it's good to take chances, because if you don't, you might miss out on something special," D.J. advised.

"Yeah, maybe," Stephanie said.

"Your heart will tell you when the time is right. I went out with Steve a couple times before I knew I was ready to commit to a relationship," D.J. advised.

"I'll keep that in mind," Stephanie replied.

"Steph, there's an army of teenagers waiting for you in the living room," Jesse poked his head in the door.

"Everyone is ready to leave. Are you ready?" DJ asked.

"Yeah, lets get going," Stephanie answered.

***************************

After Danny drilling Stephanie with rules and arguing about her curfew time, the gang finally arrived at the concert. There was tons of excitement buzzing around the arena. The gang split up into three little groups but agreed to meet back up at their assigned seats when the concert began. Max, Emily and Gia hung out in the lobby, Natalie and Oscar went over to the concession stand to see what they could afford, which left Stephanie and Jake who went to their seats.

"I don't think I told you how nice you look tonight," Jake complimented.

"No you didn't but thanks," Stephanie blushed.

"Yeah I would of earlier but it would have been awkward with your sister around and all," Jake said.

"Yeah it probably would have given my sister ideas if you had," Stephanie replied.

"Ideas?" Jake asked confused.

"Before you guys arrived she had some crazy idea that we like each other," Stephanie answered.

"Oh. Well, I don't think it's that crazy of an idea," Jake said.

"Okay, maybe not too crazy, but you know what I mean," Stephanie agreed.

"What I do know is a quarter of the reason we are here tonight is because our friends really want us to be together. The rest of the reason is because I want us to be together. Gia and the other girls got us the tickets as some scheme they had but I'm here tonight because accepting those tickets meant I got to spend one more moment with you," Jake admitted.

"So this was just some scheme of theirs," Stephanie said with a tone of sadness.

"Gia told me ahead of time what their intentions were. Honestly I was going to come clean about my feelings for you soon enough, I figured I might as well make them feel good in the process. It was a little cute in some female BFF forever kind of way how she'd go through all this to see her friend be happy," Jake replied.

"So you're here because you really like me? Not because my friends pressured you into this?" Stephanie asked.

"I'm here because I genuinely like you. If I were to pick any concert to confess my feelings for you at it'd most likely be Nirvana but I know you're more into Green Day," Jake replied.

"You're not a 'long walks on the beach' kind of guy are you?" Stephanie teased.

"That would be nice. But that's a bit overdone, don't you think?" Jake replied.

"That's why I like you. You're not predictable," Stephanie said.

"Wait, did you just say you like me?" Jake asked a little surprised.

"I'm pretty sure I did," Stephanie smiled.

"So are we dating now?" Jake asked.

"Well I've yet to hear a question…" Stephanie answered, hinting that she wants him to ask properly.

"Stephanie Tanner, will you please go out with me?" Jake held her hand and asked her.

"Yes, I will," Stephanie smiled brightly. "Should we go to tell the others their little planned worked?"

"Let's wait until 'Good Riddance' plays. What fun would all this be if we didn't leave them guessing?" Jake wondered.

"You're right. They're having fun trying to get us together, why not have a little fun back?" Stephanie replied.

Jake nodded.

The rest of the group back to their seats as the concert was about to start. As the concert went on Stephanie and Jake acted as nothing had just happened between them. She could feel Gia constantly eyeing them. The other couples were too busy making out to care.

After the band played a bunch of songs they finally got to their finale which happened to be the moment Stephanie and Jake waited for. Stephanie was a little confused how they were going to tell them though. Jake never clarified how he wanted to tell them. Before Stephanie could look over at Jake to give him a signal, Jake made it perfectly clear how he planned on telling them. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips against hers for a long 30 second kiss. Stephanie didn't care what their faces looked like at that moment, she wanted that kiss to last forever. Once they broke the kiss they looked over at the girls who were overly happy.

"About time!" Gia exclaimed.

"Thanks but if I ever go through this with another guy let it take it's course, okay?" Stephanie replied.

"Right, sorry. The important thing is you guys are together now," Gia apologized.

Jake continued to hold Stephanie until the song ended. After the song ended they walked to the parking lot where they found D.J. waiting in the car. D.J. drove them all home except for Jake who Stephanie insisted D.J. bring him home with them. Stephanie hoped most of the family were still awake because she wanted to announce it out in the open.

Once they got home D.J., Stephanie and Jake entered. Everyone was awake in the living room except the twins.

"Alright everyone I have an announcement," Stephanie walked over and shut off the television. "Everyone, as of tonight, this is my official new boyfriend Jake Mitchell."

Danny, Jesse, Joey and Becky were a bit surprised and forced smiles on their faces.

"As long as you guys follow the rules I lay down, then I'm happy for you guys," Danny said. He wasn't thrilled with this, but he knew this was inevitable.

"Thanks, Danny," Jake nodded. Danny's smile faded.

"We're happy for you guys too," Jesse included. "Since we'll be seeing more of you maybe you can bring you're guitar over sometime and I can give you some pointers."

"Yeah that'd be great," Jake smiled.

"Thanks guys. I'm going to walk Jake out now," Stephanie said.

"I'll give you a ride Jake. I'm heading home anyways and it's on the way," D.J. offered.

Jake and Stephanie stepped out on the porch.

"Wow they were pretty cool," Jake said.

"I knew they would be. Honesty is the best policy," Stephanie replied.

"True. I'm really happy tonight happened," Jake smiled.

"Me too. I think D.J.'s ready to take off. Can I call you around 2 o'clock tomorrow?" Stephanie asked.

"I'll be waiting. Goodnight," Jake answered as he leaned in for a kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight," Stephanie smiled accepting the kiss.

******************************************

Stephanie walked back into the house and was ready to go to her room and call it a night. However the night wasn't quite over yet.

"Steph, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Danny asked.

"Sure," Stephanie answered.

Stephanie and Danny went to the kitchen and took a seat at the kitchen table.

"If you are sure a relationship with Jake is what you want then I'm happy for you but we have to set some ground rules," Danny said.

"Okay. What are they?" Stephanie asked.

"For starters, I don't want your grades to suffer. You have to maintain the good grades you currently have. I don't want any of his bad habits, like his smoking for example, to rub off on you. Your curfew is still 10:30 and I don't want you to be a minute later than that. Most importantly, you guys are not to do anything more than kiss each other. If any of these rules are violated, I reserve the right to forbid you from dating him. Is that understood?" Danny answered.

"Yeah, dad. Thanks for being so cool about me dating him. I know he's not your favorite guy in the world, but he's a great guy," Stephanie replied.

"You're right. He's not my favorite. But you have a pretty good track record of dealing with people who might not be the best influence, so I'm willing to give him a fair chance. Who knows? Maybe he'll suprise me one day," Danny admitted.

"I appreciate that. Well if that's all I'm pretty tired and ready to call it a night," Stephanie said.

"Yeah that's all. Good night, honey. I love you," Danny said.

"I love you too, dad. Good night," Stephanie hugged her dad and headed upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated, of course. :)


	7. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie has to baby-sit Michelle, and something big happens...

The next morning dragged on very slowly. After eating breakfast and finishing up her chores she was left with nothing to do. She had what felt to be a long, never ending hour to waste.

Everybody in the family was busy. Jesse took the boys to the zoo, Michelle was working on her overdue book report her father got on her case about after a call home from her teacher, Joey was out looking for a suit, Becky was at work, and Danny took the day off because he woke up feeling a little icky- which eventually passed. Danny refused to take the day off, but Becky insisted. It gave Becky and all his other co-workers a chance to plan a party to surprise Danny for ten great years of working there.

An hour finally passed and the phone rang at two o'clock exactly.

"Hello?" Stephanie answered, trying not to sound obvious that she's been waiting.

"Hey Steph, what are you doing?" Jake asked.

"The usual. What about you?" Stephanie replied.

"I just woke up. I was wondering if you would like to come over later this afternoon around 6:30? I don't have anything planned and would love to see you," Jake wondered.

"Let me call you back. I need to go downstairs and talk to my dad about it," Stephanie replied.

Stephanie ran down the stairs to the kitchen where her father was sitting at the table writing a letter to his sister Wendy who was in Australia while Comet laid by his leg.

"Hey dad, can I go to Jake's at 6:30?" Stephanie asked.

"I'm sorry Steph, I need to you to baby-sit Michelle tonight. Joey and I are going out on a double date, Jesse, Becky and the twins are meeting up with Becky's parents who are flying into town tonight and DJ won't be around tonight," Danny answered.

"Can't Kimmy come over here and baby-sit, or Michelle go to one of her friends houses?" Stephanie questioned.

"No and no," Danny replied.

"Well then can Jake come over here and help me baby-sit Michelle?" Stephanie asked.

"Alone in the house with no adult? I don't think so," Danny dismissed her idea.

"What if Gia came over and hung out with us?" Stephanie asked.

"As much as I like Gia the answer is still no. You guys can hangout tomorrow," Danny answered.

"Dad please," Stephanie begged.

"My decision is final. It wouldn't kill you to spend a night bonding with your little sister," Danny said.

"I've bonded with her almost every day for the past eleven years," Stephanie replied.

"One more wouldn't hurt," Danny said.

Stephanie sighed and walked back to her room to call Jake to give him the bad news.

"Hey Jake," Stephanie said.

"Hey, so what's the verdict?" Jake asked.

"I can't tonight. Everyone is going out and I have to baby-sit my little sister," Stephanie answered.

"That sucks. I took back all my pop bottles and rented us a movie," Jake said.

"Can you hang out right now? If I'm home by 6:30 it should be okay," Stephanie asked, trying to find an alternative option.

"I wish I could but I have to meet up with the band so we can rehearse," Jake answered.

Stephanie was a little hurt by that. It was their first official full day as a couple and he could be with the band anytime. Stephanie decided not to call him out on it. Their relationship had just begun and it would be foolish to start out their first day with an argument. All that mattered to Stephanie was seeing him tonight. Stephanie found it totally unfair she has to pass on hanging out to babysit when Joey and Danny go on unsuccessful dates all the time. Why should she have to stay home when she's the one actually in a relationship now?

"How would you like to come over tonight and watch it in the living room? No one will be here except Michelle," Stephanie invited him.

"Yeah I'd love to. What time?" Jake asked.

"Seven should be good. Oh and there's one little detail you should know. If one of them get home before the movie is over you'll have to hurry out the opposite door. I already asked my dad if you could come over and help and he said no," Stephanie said.

"Ah sneaky." Jake didn't sound phased. "I will, call me if anything changes okay?"

"Will do. If I don't call just head on over and knock at the living room door," Stephanie replied.

Stephanie almost had all her bases covered except for one, Michelle. She was a tricky one because similar to Stephanie and DJ's childhood relationship, if she wanted her to keep a secret there was usually some sort of blackmail involved. Michelle picked up a lot from Stephanie and that was one of her traits she regretted teaching Michelle.

Stephanie tapped on Michelle's slightly opened door to get her attention as Michelle was reading a book.

"Hey little sis, can we talk?" Stephanie asked.

"You need a favor," Michelle grinned, placing the bookmark in her book and sitting it in the bed.

Stephanie shut the door behind her.

"Yeah I do. I wanted to hangout with Jake tonight but I have to baby-sit you and dad said he can't come over here, so when he's here I want to sneak him in the living room so we can watch a movie. When one of the adults get home he'll run out the other door and they'll never know he was here. I just need you to keep it a secret," Stephanie explained.

"Okay but I need a favor too. We have a school talent show coming up and I have to do a dance while Derek and Lisa sing, but I don't know how to dance and neither do my other friends," Michelle replied.

"Don't sweat it. I'll turn you and your friends into little dancers in no time. So do we have a deal, you got my back and I got yours?" Stephanie asked to double check.

"Yeah. I have to spend the whole night working on my overdue book report for 'James and the Giant Peach' anyways," Michelle answered.

"Great. Thanks Michelle, this really means a lot to me," Stephanie replied.

"You're welcome," Michelle grabbed her book and continued reading.

Stephanie felt very lucky to get a favor out of Michelle without having to do her chores for a month or borrow an item of her clothing. That rarely happens but Stephanie could tell Michelle was bummed about having to spend the whole weekend working on her book report.

Stephanie kept busy in her bedroom studying until around six. She went downstairs and sat around to be positive that everyone would be gone in time. Shortly after Stephanie came downstairs the Katsapolis family took off to meet up with Becky's parents who were staying at a hotel nearby for a few nights. Twenty minutes later, Danny and Joey finally took off with their dates and everyone except Michelle was officially out of the house. When 7:00 hit, Stephanie stood at the doorway until she saw Jake walking up the sidewalk with a movie in his hand.

"Come on in. No one should be home for a couple hours except Michelle who's in her room," Stephanie said, letting Jake in the house.

"Perfect," Jake walked in, embraced Stephanie and kissed her. "Don't you want to know what movie I brought over?"

"Does it matter?," Stephanie smiled and continued kissing Jake.

After a minute of kissing they sat down and put the movie in the VCR. Stephanie watched for a little bit before realizing it was one of the Chucky movies, which Danny strongly didn't want in the house due to it's reputation for giving kids nightmares. She was thrilled since she always wanted to see this movie.

"I always wanted to see this movie," Stephanie smiled.

"I love it. It's honestly not as scary as people make it out to be though. Then again, nothing scares me," Jake bragged.

"Well if it is at least you're here with me to hold me," Stephanie replied.

"I'll always be here to hold you," Jake said, wrapping his arm around Stephanie.

Stephanie placed her head on his shoulder and relaxed it there for a few minutes, until Michelle came downstairs and ruined the moment for them.

"You're watching Chucky! Dad's going to double kill you if you get caught watching this in the house," Michelle said.

"Michelle we had a deal. Either go in the kitchen or go back upstairs," Stephanie growled.

"The deal was I'd keep quiet. You never said I couldn't come in the living room. I'm leaving but only because if dad walks in I don't want to get in more trouble," Michelle replied and walked into the kitchen.

"Really? You're not allowed to watch this?" Jake asked.

"I can watch it, just not here. My dad thinks it'll give Michelle or the twins nightmares," Stephanie answered.

"Wow your father is sensitive. I've got a whole shelf full of movies your father probably wouldn't like," Jake replied.

"That wouldn't be hard to believe," Stephanie said.

Stephanie went back to rest her head on his shoulder when he surprised her by putting his hand under her chin and pull her in for a kiss. Stephanie returned the kiss, which lasted longer than any other kiss she ever experienced. The only other time Stephanie shared a kiss that was longer than five seconds was at Gia's make out party when she was thirteen, but nothing about that felt right. Everything about this felt right. Without thinking about it they made out until the movie was over.

"Should we put another movie in?" Stephanie asked.

"Nah. I'm going to step outside and smoke a cigarette, do you want to step outside with me?" Jake responded.

"I'll go get us something to drink. Do you like root beer?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah that's good," Jake replied.

Stephanie stepped into the kitchen and filled two glasses with root beer. She looked at herself on a tiny mirror on the refrigerator to make sure her hair and makeup was still fine. She brushed her fingers through her hair and walked back into the living room. Jake came back in and sat back down with Stephanie.

"I want to apologize. I feel bad that our first official night alone as boyfriend and girlfriend has to be spent in my living room babysitting my little sister," Stephanie apologized.

"It's not your fault. It don't matter where we are, as long as I'm with you that's all that matters to me," Jake replied, wanting to show Stephanie he was having a good time.

"So you're having a good time?" Stephanie asked.

"The best," Jake replied, lifting his glass to make a toast with Stephanie.

"I'm glad," Stephanie raised her glass to meet his.

After their glasses touched they heard a car pull in the front driveway. Stephanie peeked outside and it was Jesse, Becky and the twins.

"My Uncle Jesse's home, you have to go out the back door," Stephanie paniced, rushing jake out.

"Call you later," Jake said as he ran through the kitchen.

Stephanie ran to take care of the glasses then walked into the living room to them.

"Hey guys, how was it?" Stephanie asked.

"Terrible," Jesse pouted.

"It was fine. The boys loved seeing their grandparents again. Jesse's mad because my mom thinks he's turning grey," Becky said.

"I'm going to go put the twins to bed," Jesse said as he walked the twins upstairs.

"Ouch. Poor Uncle Jesse," Stephanie said to Becky.

"My mom just loves picking on Jesse is all. So what have you been up to tonight? You looked pretty dressed up for someone who spent a night babysitting Michelle," Becky pointed out.

 _"Crap,"_ Stephanie thought. "I was so bored I played with my makeup and outfit's a bit. Other than that just watched movies," she said. 

" _Child's Play,_ " Becky looked down at the table and noticed the case Jake forgot to bring with him. "Better hide that before your dad sees it. Michelle didn't watch it with you, did she?"

"No, she stayed upstairs and did her book report. I just borrowed it from Gia," Stephanie lied.

"Good, you better take it to your room then," Becky said looking out for her.

"I will do that right now," Stephanie replied.

Stephanie felt so lucky it was Becky that noticed and not anybody else. Becky was the most lenient adult in the house. Stephanie took the movie upstairs and put it in her backpack so she could give it to Jake the next time she saw him. She took off her makeup and changed her clothes to avoid anybody questioning from any other adults. She spent the rest of the night with her walkman on until she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
